Abrasive jet perforating uses fluid slurry pumped under high pressure to perforate tubular goods around a wellbore, where the tubular goods include tubing, casing, and cement. Since sand is the most common abrasive used, this technique is also known as sand jet perforating (SJP). Abrasive jet perforating was originally used to extend a cavity into the surrounding reservoir to stimulate fluid production. It was soon discovered, however, that abrasive jet perforating could not only perforate, but cut (completely sever) the tubular goods into two pieces. Sand laden fluids were first used to cut well casing in 1939. Abrasive jet perforating was eventually attempted on a commercial scale in the 1960s. While abrasive jet perforating was a technical success (over 5,000 wells were treated), it was not an economic success. The tool life in abrasive jet perforating was measured in only minutes and fluid pressures high enough to cut casing were difficult to maintain with pumps available at the time. A competing technology, explosive shape charge perforators, emerged at this time and offered less expensive perforating options.
Consequently, very little work was performed with abrasive jet perforating technology until the late 1990's. Then, more abrasive-resistant materials used in the construction of the perforating tools and jet orifices provided longer tool life, measured in hours or days instead of minutes. Also, advancements in pump materials and technology enabled pumps to handle the abrasive fluids under high pressures for longer periods of time. The combination of these advances made the abrasive jet perforating process more cost effective. Additionally, the recent use of coiled tubing to convey the abrasive jet perforating tool down a wellbore has led to reduced run time at greater depth. Further, abrasive jet perforating did not require explosives and thus avoids the accompanying danger involved in the storage, transport, and use of explosives. However, the basic design of abrasive jet perforating tools used today has not changed significantly from those used in the 1960's.
Abrasive jet perforating tools and casing cutters were initially designed and built in the 1960's. There were many variables involved in the design of these tools. Some tool designs varied the number of jet locations on the tool body, from as few as two jets to as many as 12 jets. The tool designs also varied the placement of those jets, such, for example, positioning two opposing jets spaced 180° apart on the same horizontal plane, three jets spaced 120° apart on the same horizontal plane, or three jets offset vertically by 30°. Other tool designs manipulated the jet by orienting it at an angle other than perpendicular to the casing or by allowing the jet to move toward the casing when fluid pressure was applied to the tool.
Abrasive jet perforating may be used in combination with various steps during well completion, stimulation, and intervention to reduce a number of trips in and out of the well, which can lower completion costs. Costs may be further decreased when equipment, in a single trip downhole, may accomplish multiple functions.
Abrasive jet perforating tools may include multiple openings into which threaded ports, referred to as jets, may be inserted or screwed. Having the ability to selectively open fluid flow to certain jet locations may aid in allowing an abrasive jet perforating tool to perform multiple functions, such as setting a plug/packer or using a fluid pulse type data delivery system. According to the state of the art, selective opening of various jets on a perforating tool is accomplished by sliding a sleeve across the fluid opening inside the inner diameter of the tool. The sliding sleeve is actuated to open a fluid path through the tool to particular jets. Sliding sleeves, however, present numerous drawbacks. First, the overall inner diameter of the tool is decreased, which can cause problems with pressure loss through the tool due to friction. Second, it could prevent a drop ball from being used in a tool located below the perforator. Third, it requires the complete disassembly of the tool to reset the sleeve. With rupture pins, the jet can be removed from the tool and another pin inserted without removing the tool from the assembly.
As disclosed herein, there is a method and apparatus for using rupture pins to selectively open jets on a perforating tool.